Y que sea peligroso
by Druida
Summary: Es el año 1713 de nuestro señor y la costa americana ve el nuevo renacer de la piratería y el pillaje. Sirius Black, a bordo de la Quimera, vivía una aplacible vida… hasta que una mujer saltó desde un armario. Regalo para Lil Rabbbit pot el AI del foro de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. La chica que saltó del armario

¡Hola a todos! Esta historia está absoluta y totalmente dedicada a **Lil Rabbbit**, mi amigo invisible del foro de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Querías una historia sobre Sirius y, realmente, espero que le guste esta.

Por cierto, ya que estoy me gustaría disculparme: la historia está sin betear. Todos los errores son míos y solo míos. Y me merezco irme al rincón por cada uno de ellos.

Un saludo y felices reyes :)

**Y que sea peligroso **

**Capítulo 1: La chica que saltó del armario**

El cielo promete tormenta. Sin embargo, ajeno a todo temor, un pequeño buque pirata navega sobre el Océano Atlántico. ¿Sus tripulantes? Una panda de rufianes, capitaneados por James Potter, que asaltan todo barco que se atreve a acercarse a la costa americana. Sin piedad.

Sin miedo.

En el fondo, te gusta pensar que sois unos románticos. Allí estáis, una treintena de hombres que buscan la libertad. En busca de la libertad, un puñado de monedas de oro y algo que llevaros al estómago, claro.

—Odio las tormentas— murmura el segundo al mando de la nave, Remus Lupin, dejándose caer a tu lado. Es un hombre de estatura media y complexión delgada. A pesar de que lleva cinco años a bordo aún no se ha acostumbrado a los vaivenes del barco y pasa gran parte del tiempo en el interior del mismo, estudiando mapas y maldiciendo su suerte.

Sonríes. El rostro calmado de Remus ha sido cambiado por una mueca de cansancio.

—Si estás mareado prueba a hacer el pino— propones con maldad.

—No soy idiota— replica. Su expresión ha mejorado un poco y ahora parece que sonríe detrás de esa máscara de mal humor.

—No puedes culparme por intentarlo— Te encoges de hombros y vuelves a mirar al horizonte. Detrás de ti, su tripulación trabaja de manera frenética.

Remus no es el único que odia las tormentas.

—¿Qué es eso?—Remus se inclina un poco hacia delante, apoyándose a la barandilla. A lo lejos, en la dirección del viento y oculto tras el oleaje, hay un barco con la bandera inglesa y las velas extendidas.

—Están locos— te ríes, echándote hacia atrás el pelo—. Voy a avisar a Cornamenta, seguro que le encantará la idea de un abordaje antes de la tormenta…

Bajas de un salto el desnivel de la proa y caminas taconeando el suelo. James está en camarote, probablemente ojeando algún mapa. Abres la puerta sin llamar y asomas la cabeza.

—Adivina, Cornamenta— El camarote es pequeño, o más bien James lo hace pequeño. Está lleno de cachivaches, tesoros y pergaminos.

James está sentado en la mesa, con la cara metida dentro de una carta de navegación. Tiene el pelo alborotado y está utilizando una lupa. Sonríes. Quieres a ese cabrón.

—Ahora no, Canuto— gruñe sin levantar la cabeza—, la tormenta nos va a pillar si no empezamos a movernos. Necesitamos alguna cala para refugiarnos…

—Qué rollo— te apoyas en el escritorio y suspiras melodramáticamente—. Las niñas se refugian en calas, los piratas abordan barcos.

—Ningún capitán sería tan temerario de navegar en este tiempo— responde dejando a un lado su lupa y recostándose con tranquilidad en su silla.

Enseñas los dientes.

—Por supuesto. Supongo que por eso no habrán avistado un barco en cubierta.

* * *

Eres el primero en saltar a la cubierta del otro barco, con el sable en ristre, y una expresión triunfante en el rostro. También eres el primero en darte cuenta de que pasa algo extraño. La cubierta del barco está abandonada y hay rastros de que ha habido una pelea.

Cuerdas cortadas, barriles volcados y rotos, sangre mezclada con vino y especias…

Se os han adelantado.

—¡Comprobad si se han dejado algo!— ordenas bajando el sable. Tus hombres (los de James) entran a trompicones en la nave. Comprueban si hay algún barril salvable. Otros bajan a las bodegas.

Peter Pettigrew, el cirujano de la Quimera, pasa de largo directo a las cocinas. Sabes que desde que vio la bandera ha estado impaciente de comprobar sus cocinas. Echa más de menos que nadie a la vieja Inglaterra.

James pasa de largo, directo hacia el camarote del capitán. Le sigues con pasos cortos, apreciando la nave. Es mercante, sin lugar a dudas, y realmente pequeña para venir de Inglaterra. La madera es nueva y los acabados han sido cuidados.

Es un barco bonito. Lástima que vaya a acabar en el fondo del mar.

Cuando entras, James ya ha convertido el camarote del navío en una copia exacta del suyo. O quizá ya estuviera así antes. Tiene un mapa entre las manos.

—Esto es oro— explica emocionado—. Son rutas comerciales que no conocíamos.

Te pasa uno de los pergaminos y le echas un vistazo. Nunca te ha interesado demasiado la cartografía, pero entiendes la importancia del hallazgo. Lo enrollas con cuidado y lo vuelves a colocar sobre la mesa.

—Supongo que no es la diversión que te esperabas.

—Si Colagusano encuentra algo de interés habrá merecido la pena— respondes encogiéndote de hombros—. Estoy harto de la comida española.

James ríe, enseñando los dientes y echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Y, aunque ríe fuerte, no lo suficiente como para no oírlo. Un crujido. Todo tu cuerpo se pone en alerta y tu mano vuela hasta la empuñadura de tu sable.

—¿Has oído eso?— preguntas mirando alrededor.

James arruga el ceño, como si estuviera esforzándose por oír algo.

—¿El qué?

—Algo, en esta habitación. Como un crujido…

Te detienes. Ahí está otra vez. Un crujido. La diferencia está en que, esta vez, eres completamente capaz de señalar de dónde viene. Un armario. El ruido proviene de un armario.

Te llevas un dedo a los labios, pidiendo a James que mantenga silencio, y das un paso adelante. Alargas la mano y tragas saliva. Tiras del manillar, casi a modo de prueba; la puerta está abierta. Chirría. Notas a James detrás de ti, preparado. Listo para actuar.

-¡Guau!

Saltas hacia atrás, sorprendido. Un perro pequeño, que apenas se levanta un par de palmos del suelo, sale disparado del armario. James, detrás de ti, vuelve a reírse.

—Mi querido Canuto, te sobresaltas por nada— dice palmeándote la espalda—. Vamos a buscar a ese terrible perrito.

Te relajas. Guardas tu pistola, que sin darte cuenta has desenfundado, y te giras hacia James. Está arrodillado debajo del escritorio, intentando atrapar al animal.

—¿Cómo crees que llegó ahí?— pregunta levantando ligeramente la cabeza.

—Es una pena que no hable, ¿eh, Cornamenta?— te burlas echándole un último vistazo al armario.

—Ja, ja, ja… ¡aquí estás!— se incorpora con el perro en su regazo. Sonríes, lo lleva como si fuera un bebé, acunándolo contra su pecho—. Creo que podríamos quedárnoslo. Unos tienen loros, otros monos. Nosotros podríamos tener un perrito.

Vas a burlarte en su cara. Estás sonriendo, las palabras juegan en tus labios. Pero no llegas a pronunciarlas. El crujido vuelve a aparecer, es largo. Como unas pisadas. La puerta chirría de nuevo. Antes de que te dé tiempo a voltearte notas el acero contra tu cuello.

—¡Suelta a Gobernador o…!— es una voz femenina. Aguda, muy aguda. Está temblando— ¡Te juro que no dudaré en terminar con él!

James parpadea, parece más sorprendido que asustado. Acaricia distraído al perro, un chucho feo y con la cara arrugada de color pardo y el morro blanco.

—Qué valiente— se burla. Los ojos le brillan con diversión—, pero dudo que le hagas mucho con una cuchara.

Ella traga saliva. Sigue temblando. Tú tienes que contenerte para no reírte, estás disfrutando demasiado con la situación como para intentar entrometerte.

—Baja eso antes de que te hagas daño, dulzura— continúa James dando un paso hacia delante. El sonido de sus botas resuena por todo el camarote.

—¿Para qué? No tendréis piedad con nosotros. Igual que ellos no la tuvieron…— notas como el metal presiona tu garganta.

—Mira, chica, no sé quiénes son ellos ni lo que os hicieron, pero…

—¡Piratas! ¡Piratas, exactamente como vosotros!— grita. Jadea. Está asustada, muy asustada. Puedes olerlo.

James recibe el golpe como si fuera un puñetazo. Y sabes que es tu culpa. Que James Potter sea un hombre sin honor, un pirata cualquiera, es solo responsabilidad tuya.

—¿Y si te diera mi palabra— susurra—, mi palabra de… pirata? No os haré daño, ninguno de mis hombres lo harán.

—¡Suelta a Gobernador!— repite. James la obedece y, en cuanto el chucho toca el suelo, corretea hasta los pies de su ama. Lentamente, ella baja el cucharón.

Es entonces cuando la ves.

Es una dama, aunque no una muy agraciada. Viste un vestido beige de hombros descubiertos que lo único que consiguen es acrecentar su delgadez y su espalda ancha. Tiene un rostro fuerte, con pómulos muy marcados y nariz ancha. El cabello castaño le cae alrededor de su rostro de manera desordenada y sin gracia.

—Eres muy valiente, señorita…

—Vance, Emmeline Vance— responde apretando a Gobernador contra ella. Aún agarra con firmeza su arma improvisada.

—Bien, Emmeline— James pasa su mirada a Sirius y sonríe ligeramente. Algo está tramando—, te diré que has tenido suerte de que te encontráramos. Pronto empezará una gran tormenta y no creo que hubieras podido sobrevivir a ella con este cascarón.

Hace una pausa. Tienes que reconocer que James parece un verdadero capitán, con su casaca oscura y ese estúpido sombrero de ala sobre su desordenado cabello. Incluso la barba, cuidada, le da un aire de solemnidad.

—Haremos una cosa. Vendrás con nosotros, a nuestro navío— Sonríe—. Es más, nos comprometemos a llevarte sana y salva a tu destino.

Emmeline parpadea muy lentamente. Está pálida, muy pálida.

—¿Y si decido no ir?

—El barco encallará y morirás— intervienes—, probablemente.

—¿Así que no tengo alternativa?

James se encoge de hombros. Tú alargas el brazo, ofreciéndole la mano.

—Ven, te acomodaré.

Duda. La mira como si fuera mierda. Tú también lo haces. Está sucia, más de lo que tu madre nunca te hubiera permitido, con las uñas mordidas. Hay cicatrices y callos. Pero no ves nada extraño: es exactamente igual que la del resto de tus compañeros.

—¡Venga!— murmuras impaciente.

—De acuerdo.

* * *

La llevas hasta el camarote del capitán y tienes que apartar unos pergaminos para que se siente en un pequeño banco de madera. Remus está allí, siempre se niega a participar en vuestros asaltos. Nunca entenderás por qué sigue con vosotros si tanto rechazo le produce. Nunca encontrarás las palabras necesarias para agradecérselo.

—¿Qué demonios?— murmura levantando la cabeza de sus cuentas—. ¿Acaso ahora hacemos prisioneros?

—Cálmate, Lunático— Sirius se apoya en el escritorio y sonríe—. No es una prisionera, es una invitada. La llevaremos directamente de vuelta a… ¿A dónde, Vance?

El perro ladra y ella lo abraza con fuerza. Parece que duda: abre dos veces la boca y la vuelve a cerrar.

—A Inglaterra, señor— responde con un hilillo de voz.

—¡La devolveremos a Inglaterra!— exclamas golpeando la mesa con energía. Sueltas una risotada, no puedes evitarlo. La situación es realmente cómica. Volver a Inglaterra para llevar a una mujer.

James y Peter no tardan demasiado en llegar. Un par de marineros van detrás de ellos, cargando un baúl entre los dos y un par de fardos. Los dejan en una esquina antes de volver a salir de la estancia.

—No ha sido muy productivo, pero al menos fue sencillo— dice James con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Encontramos té, ¡las hojas están secas pero servirán!— exclama Peter emocionado.

—Y yo he encontrado un regalo para Lily— añade James abriendo uno de los fardos y sacando pergaminos, pergaminos que amontona en la mesa sin cuidado ni orden—. Unos vestidos preciosos, señorita Emmeline.

—¿Disculpe?

James hace un gesto vago con la mano, quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Solo era un cumplido, ¿qué tal te encuentras? ¿Tienes hambre, sed? ¿Estás herida? Colagusano es casi médico, así que si tienes cualquier tipo de herida o enfermedad…

—O necesidad— intervienes. Suena mucho más lascivo de lo que pretendías. Se han dado cuenta.

Todos se quedan callados, muy quietos, buscando una manera de salir de la situación. James sonríe. Peter está rojo como un tomate. Remus ha vuelto toda su atención a sus cuentas.

Ella aprieta aún más a su perro contra su pecho. Claramente incómoda.

—Canuto, no seas vulgar. Tenemos una chica educada a bordo— murmura James intentando ocultar su sonrisa.

—Mis disculpas— dices, mirándola fijamente y enseñando los dientes—, la falta de costumbre.

Peter se aclara la garganta.

—Entonces, ¿de dónde es, señorita Emmeline?— pregunta, intentando cambiar de tema.

—De Londres, señor.

—¿Y tu familia a qué se dedica? ¿Qué hacías en el barco, tan lejos de tu hogar?

—Mi padre es rico. Se dedica a llevar especias por todo el Atlántico— explica sin mirarles, aún avergonzada—. Yo… quería conocer las Colonias. Pero ya no quiero…

—¿Y tu papá te quiere, Vance?— preguntas inclinándote hacia delante. Ella clava sus ojos oscuros en ti y la boca le tiembla.

Asiente levemente.

—Creo que su peso en oro es un pago justo— dices, mirando a James—, hay que cruzar todo el Atlántico. No creo que a los chicos les guste de otra manera.

Boquea. Tiene los ojos tan abiertos que parece que se le van a salir de las cuencas.

—Está delgada— opina James—, quizá no nos den mucho.

Emmeline se incorpora tan bruscamente que Gobernador se escapa de su regazo soltando un ladrido lastimero.

—Sois unos… despreciables… malditos… _piratas_— escupe apretando los puños con fuerza.

—¿Creéis que su padre pagará?— interviene Peter ignorándola—. Todo ese viaje para volver con las manos vacías…

—Bueno, siempre podríamos llevársela al viejo Aberforth— intervienes con maldad—. Sacaremos bastante menos, pero no tendremos que viajar.

Te mira. Es una mirada fija, llena de rabia. Es una mirada que promete venganza.

—Sois despreciables— repite saliendo del camarote con paso firme.

Os reís. En cuanto la puerta se cierra dejáis escapar largas y guturales carcajadas. Despreciables, ha dicho.

* * *

Antes de viajar a Inglaterra tenéis que parar en Tortuga. James dice que quiere despedirse de Lily. Tú crees que en verdad teme que se cabree, pero no tienes quejas. Una última noche en Tortuga antes de partir, un lugar donde reabastecerse de comida y ron antes de partir.

James está nervioso, lo puedes ver. Ha revisado media docena de veces un pequeño baúl en el que ha recogido toda clase de regalos. Entre ellos hay un pequeño paquete de hojas de té y algunos de los mejores vestidos de Emmeline. Y joyas. Y juguetes.

El muy bastardo está nervioso como si fuera su primer día.

Había dejado a una mujer que echaba espuma por la boca y a un bebé sonrojado hacía casi un año y ahora tenía miedo de lo que se iba a encontrar. Deseas saber decirle algo, alguna palabra que sirva de aliento, pero en su lugar solo observas como vuelve a abrir el cofre. Y como comprueba, una vez más, que todo esté perfecto.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con la chica?— pregunta Remus algo incómodo. Desaprueba el tener una prisionera en el navío, lo sabes, aunque no lo haya expresado en voz alta.

—No se morirá por estar una noche en el calabozo— dices rápidamente, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto—. Le dejaremos comida y bebida. El perro le hará compañía.

Remus te mira con expresión ceñuda.

—Eso es cruel.

—Sería más cruel dejarla suelta por Tortuga— apunta Peter rápidamente, posicionándose de su lado.

Remus mira a James, como si esperase que se pusiera de su lado. Al no ver ninguna respuesta, aprieta los labios y niega con la cabeza.

—Genial. Genial, simplemente genial.

* * *

James se detiene frente a la puerta, como si sus piernas se hubieran anclado al suelo.

—¿Y si no está?— murmura nervioso, girando la cabeza.

Pones una mano en su hombro y le sonríes.

—Vamos, Cornamenta, no seas calzonazos— Peter, a tu lado, ríe quedamente—. Dale recuerdos al demonio pelirrojo de nuestra parte.

—Me alegra poder contar contigo, Canuto— murmura con sorna tomando aire muy lentamente.

—¡Suerte, Cornamenta!— le desea Peter golpeándole la espalda amistosamente.

Lo dejáis allí, de cara a la puerta y con el cofre entre las manos. La calle, como siempre, tiene ambiente de fiesta. Hay gente bebiendo en las esquinas, mujeres atractivas ligeras de ropa que les saludan efusivamente cuando pasan por delante y locales atestados con la peor calaña que te puedas encontrar por los mares.

Remus no ha bajado a tierra con ellos. En un momento de caballerosidad terriblemente aburrido, ha decidido quedarse en el barco haciéndole compañía a Emmeline. Te has reído de él todo lo que has podido, te has burlado de que comerá comida seca y la única compañía que tendrá esta noche es la de una señorita estirada, pero aun así no conseguiste que bajara con vosotros.

Así que Peter y tú entráis en uno de los locales. El aire está cargado y, nada más poner un pie en él, un tipo cae ante vuestros pies. Un hombre grandote lo mira con ojos enrojecidos y uno de sus puños en alto.

—¿Qué miráis? ¿Queréis que os parta la cara también a vosotros?

Peter deja escapar una risotada baja. Tú le miras fijamente mientras te cruzas de brazos.

—Me gustaría ver como lo intentas.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? ¿Un gallito?— se burla cascándose los nudillos.

Bufas. Le echas un vistazo rápido antes de pasar de largo. El hombre puede parecer más un armario que una persona, pero no piensas achantarte. No por un perro de mar cuyo único mérito ha sido no caerse por la borda mientras navegaba.

—¿Qué pasa, princesa? ¿Tienes miedo?

Lo saboreas antes de lanzarte contra él; la libertad de poder golpearlo, de poder hacer que bese el suelo. Disfrutas de los coros borrachos que os aclaman, el golpeteo rítmico de las jarras contra las mesas y el choque de tu mano contra él.

Le golpeas el estómago. El hombre se dobla, con los ojos muy abiertos; más sorprendido que adolorido. Aprovechas la situación para volver a golpearle, esta vez en la cara. Le agarras por el pelo para que no se te escape y el gruñe como si fuera un animal. Te enviste y notas como tu espalda choca con algo.

El dolor sube por tu espalda, pero te lo tragas. Ves como Peter también entra en la pelea: con un gritito de rabia se lanza sobre su espalda. El hombre se tambalea hacia atrás, dándote la oportunidad de volver a golpearle: en la mandíbula, la mejilla, la barbilla. Un derechazo detrás de otro.

Peter tira de él hacia atrás, ahogándolo. El hombre se agita, intentando librarse de su peso muerto. Se tambalea, boqueando, mientras encaja como puede tus golpes.

Apenas dura un par de segundos más antes de caer bruscamente al suelo. El ruido de sus rodillas chocando contra el suelo silencia durante unos segundos el local. Peter le mira, boqueando, mientras se arregla la chaqueta. Tiene el pelo rubio pegado a la frente y viste con una elegancia que rompe con la estética del lugar.

—Buena, buena— jadea mientras te mira. Tú le pasas un brazo por el hombro y le llevas hasta la barra.

—Vamos a beber, anda.

Casi sin darse cuenta, dos jarras de ron aparecen frente a vosotros. Peter la mira con cierta aprensión antes de tomar el primer trago. Tú lo haces sin pestañear. Sabe aguado y demasiado dulce, pero no por ello dejas de beberlo. De la primera jarra pasas a la segunda. Y una tercera. En menos de un parpadeo, has bebido más de lo que puedas recordar.

Peter no se ha quedado atrás.

Te levantas con mal paso. La taberna está prácticamente vacía y Peter ronca sonoramente desde la barra. Sonríes. Ni siquiera te planteas despertarlo. Sales dando tumbos, con pasos largos y lentos. Parece que te piensas cada paso que das.

Te ríes al pensar en lo que diría tu madre si te viera.

La madrugada atrae al frío y aleja a las personas. Casi puedes oír tus pasos sobre la tierra mojada. Tu respiración. Un grito entrecortado, golpes, un gemido.

Una _pelea_.


	2. ¡Tierra, tierra!

**Capítulo 2: ¡Tierra, tierra!**

Frunces el ceño a la vez que llevas rápidamente tu mano a tu cintura, a la empuñadura de tu sable. Te acercas al ruido. Quizás más que por ayudar, por curiosidad. No tienes claro de si sabrás apuntar al pecho de alguien si llega la ocasión.

El ruido te llevas hasta una calle sin salida.

Lo primero que ves es a un hombre tirado en el suelo. Tiene una brecha en la cabeza. Está intentando levantarse, aunque los brazos le tiemblan y no parece tener buenos resultados.

Más gruñidos. Un golpe sordo, _metálico_.

Cuando levantas la cabeza ves a una chica forcejeando con un hombro grandote. Casi sientes el impulso de lanzarte a su ayuda, pero estás demasiado borracho para hacerlo. Y si algo has aprendido en todos estos años es que es mejor no meterte en las peleas de otros.

Sobre todo si es en Tortuga.

La chica le pega una patada en la espinilla y se libra de su abrazo. El hombre aúlla, se lleva la mano al cinto, cansado de tanto juego. Ella pone el arma entre los dos. A la luz de la luna la ves pálida, asustada, con su ojos grandes abiertos de par en par.

Frunces el ceño. La conoces, aunque tampoco tienes muy claro de dónde.

—Venga, putita, atrévete.

Le tiembla el pulso. El machete está mal equilibrado, como si le pesara demasiado y no pudiera mantenerlo en alto. Duda, duda demasiado. El hombre tiene tiempo suficiente como para apartar el sable con el hombro y de golpearla en la cara.

La chica trastabilla y cae de culo. Es tu momento de intervenir. Cuando él da un paso al frente con una sonrisa maliciosa y su arma en ristre. Cuando ella levanta sus ojos y los clava en los tuyos.

Y abre la boca.

—Canuto— gimotea, arrastrándose por el suelo. Intentando alejarse de aquel hombre todo lo posible.

Oh.

Sí, claro que la conoces. La has visto durante la última semana en todas partes. Sobre la cubierta del barco, mirando en el horizonte. Tirada en el camarote del capitán, con los ojos clavados en el techo. Tras unos barrotes cuando caía la noche.

—Ey, oiga ami…go— farfullas dando un par de pasos adelante. Apenas puedes saltar por encima del tipejo tirado en el suelo. Una parte de tu cerebro se pregunta cómo lo habrá hecho Emmeline; a la otra no le importa—, le r-recomiendo que no haga ninguna est-tupidez.

Tiene unos ojos pequeños que brillan en la oscuridad y una fea cicatriz que le rompe la nariz en dos trozos. Tiene un labio partido y un moratón en el pómulo casi curado.

—Métete en tus propios asuntos— gruñe escupiendo al hablar.

Sonríes, aunque parece más una mueca.

—Mira— sacas una pequeña bolsa de cuero y la abres torpemente—, podríamos batirnos en duelo y todo ese rollo. Uno de los dos acabaría muerto o mutilado, un verdadero… _rollo_. O yo podría… no sé— vuelcas parte del contenido de la bolsa sobre tu mano—, ¿resca… resci… resort…? Re-sar-cir-te de…— haces un gesto vago y la señalas.

Emmeline abre la boca para quejarse. El hombre baja un poco su arma y te mira.

—¿Y qué me impide quitarte todo lo que llevas y matarla igualmente?

Te detienes. Del todo. Aquel imbécil tiene su punto, ciertamente. Te mojas los labios.

—Mi sable en tu gaznate— respondes intentando controlar tu equilibrio—, ¿aceptas, digamos… diez pesos?

—Diez son pocos. Su perro me mordió— el hombre parece incómodo—. Y a Jackie lo ha dejado tonto… cincuenta.

Emmeline se incorpora lentamente, con el machete entre sus manos. Se apoya en sus rodillas y resuella, mientras termina de levantarse.

—No llevo encima tanto—refunfuñas sacando alguna moneda más—. Veinticinco.

Ves como Emmeline levanta el machete sobre su cabeza. Apenas parpadeas un segundo, un segundo que ella aprovecha para golpearle con el mango del machete.

—Hija de…— murmura antes de caer como un peso muerto.

Tira el machete al suelo y se pasa una mano por el pelo, pálida. Parece que quiere decir algo, pero las palabras no le salen.

—¿Qué-haces-aquí?— preguntas, muy lentamente, sin apartar la mirada de ella.

Ella clava sus ojos en ti. No tiene ni pizca de duda ni de vergüenza.

—Me escapé— explica levantando la nariz—, con…

Abre mucho los ojos. Hay miedo en ellos.

—¡Gobernador!— jadea mientras sale corriendo. Pasa por delante de ti y cruza la esquina.

La sigues. Y no te hace falta correr. El vestido amarillo, con el que la encontrasteis el primer día, se distingue perfectamente a la luz de la luna.

Está arrodillada frente a un taburete que hay frente a una casa. De él saca a Gobernador, el chucho está mojado y tiene todo el pelaje manchado de tierra. Emmeline lo arrulla.

Cuando te acercas ves lágrimas en sus ojos y sangre en su vestido.

Si bien no has establecido ninguna clase de relación con la mujer, el perro te cae bien. Te aclaras la garganta, pensando en qué decir.

—Ese hombre le pisó la cola… solo… solo se estaba defendiendo— explica balanceándose hacia delante y hacia atrás. Gobernador gimotea.

Levanta la vista. Mentirías si dijeras que no te sientes conmovido. Con un quejido, te dejas caer sobre el taburete y te apoyas en la pared.

—Colagusano— murmuras sin mirarla, con los ojos clavados en un cielo que cada vez clarea más—, es médico. O casi. Seguro que podrá hacer algo por tu… por Gobernador.

Tardas casi una eternidad en conseguir que se levante del suelo. Tiene un aspecto horrible, con los ojos enrojecidos, un moratón que empieza a formarse sobre uno de sus pómulos, los bajos de la falda embarrados y el perro temblando entre sus brazos.

Ni siquiera quiere que la ayudes.

Subís calle arriba, directamente donde dejaste a Peter. No te extrañas al verlo tumbado exactamente como estaba, con la cabeza entre sus brazos, y una jarra a medio acabar a un lado. El tabernero hace horas que se ha ido y una muchacha negra se encarga ahora de la barra.

Clava sus ojos oscuros en Emmeline y arruga la boca, pero no dice nada.

—Colagusano— murmuras poniendo uno de tus manos sobre su hombro y meciéndolo—, Colagusano.

No se mueve.

Emmeline gime detrás de ti. Suspiras y coges la jarra a medio terminar. Todo tu cerebro te grita que no lo hagas, que estaría mejor en el fondo de si estómago. Sin embargo, la expresión derrotada de Emmeline te hace volcar el contenido sobre él.

Peter se incorpora de un salto y farfulla algo. Tiene las mejillas sonrosadas y un hilillo de saliva le cae por la barbilla.

—¿Qué?— balbucea frunciendo el ceño.

—El perro de Vance está herido— explicas—, cúrale.

Frunce el ceño, mientras se seca la barbilla con un pañuelo.

—Yo no sé nada de perros.

—Hazlo— gruñe Emmeline detrás de ti. Lo hace con una voz suave, casi aterciopelada. Casi peligrosa.

Peter parpadea confuso.

—Bueno, puedo intentarlo— acepta algo incómodo—. Tengo el equipo en el b… ¿qué hace ella aquí?

* * *

Lo cose con una cuerda gruesa y áspera. Peter se ha manchado la pechera de su traje, de su preciado traje, tiene la frente perlada de sudor y el pulso le tiembla. Gobernador está borracho y atado al banco del camarote de James, aun así se retuerce a cada puntada que da Peter.

Emmeline está detrás de él, quizá demasiado cerca. El cabello le cae por el hombro y sigue teniendo esa expresión entristecida. Casi parece ida, con la mirada fija en su mascota.

Casi sientes lástima de ella.

—De verdad— murmura avergonzado Remus—, lamento mucho lo ocurrido… Si hubiera sabido que se iba a escapar no la hubiese sacado del calabozo.

—Déjalo, Lunático— gruñes sin mirarlo. El ambiente está demasiado cargado y tu cabeza empieza a darte vueltas. El alcohol barato empieza a hacer su efecto.

—Sé perfectamente que Tortuga es un lugar peligroso, por mucho que no me gust…— murmura nervioso.

—Bueno, esto ya está— Peter se incorpora, mantiene las manos lejos de su ropa. Aún no se ha dado cuenta del estropicio—. No sé si… Bueno, yo…

Entiendes enseguida lo que intenta decir. Si ya es difícil saber si un humano se pondrá bien, un perro… Asientes.

—Gracias, Colagusano— murmuras rápidamente.

Emmeline suelta las correas que atan a su perro y le acaricia el morro con ternura. La miras un momento antes de salir del camarote.

El perro muere tres días después, ya en alta mar. Lo lanzáis al agua envuelto en la falda del vestido de su dueña. Nadie dice nada.

Emmeline llora en silencio.

* * *

La mayor novedad dentro de la Quimera es que, por primera vez en años, hay una mujer a bordo.

Y, más que una mujer, dos: Lily, un demonio pelirrojo capaz de hacer temblar al hombre más valiente con tan solo una mirada, había subido la mañana en la que habían soltado amarres. Y entre sus brazos había subido a bordo la cosa sonrosada más llorona y adorable (aunque matarías antes de reconocerlo en voz alta) del mundo.

—No aguanto más en esa apestosa isla— les había explicado encogiéndose de hombros.

Y nadie había dicho nada más.

Sin embargo, la presencia femenina empezaba a incomodar a los hombres. Puedes olerlo en el ambiente. Esta mañana un hombre ha perdido tres dientes en una pelea y James ha tenido que intervenir para que no pasara a mayores.

Y no es que estés preocupado por Lily. Va armada y vestida como un hombre. Le cortará los huevos a cualquier idiota que intente ponerle un dedo encima. Tu preocupación se refleja más en la otra chica, Emmeline.

Desde que murió su perro se ha mantenido distanciada de todo el mundo. Pasa las horas en la cubierta de proa, apoyada sobre el mascarón y con la mirada perdida.

No entiendes por qué, pero estás realmente preocupado.

* * *

Según las cuentas de Remus, es martes. Hace buen tiempo, el sol pica en el cielo, y lleváis tres semanas sin ver ningún barco. Gran parte de las reservas de ron y comida han desaparecido y el viento parece que no va a favorecer su travesía.

El labio te sangra. Peter está muy cerca, comprobando que no tienes ninguna herida grave. Hace apenas un rato ha habido una pelea en cubierta. El descontento general ya no lo apagan ni los juegos de cartas, el engordar las raciones o las visitas silenciosas de James por la cubierta.

Ni siquiera las miradas de Lily sobre el timón parecen tener efecto.

Lo peor de todo es que no sabes responder cuando James te pregunta por qué has entrado. Estás cansado de no hacer nada, de ver pasar los días y las noches sin pena ni gloria; de ver a una figura esbelta en el mascarón de proa, solitaria, que a veces gira la cabeza y clava sus ojos oscuros en ti.

Por supuesto, no dices nada.

* * *

—¡Tierra, tierra!

Toda la tripulación lo murmura. Es casi como una canción que recorre el barco de proa a popa. Estás en las bodegas cuando lo oyes. Sientes que el corazón te da un salto y sales corriendo. Antes de ver el horizonte, percibes el olor a ciudad.

Apesta, pero aun así te trae recuerdos de tu infancia. Algunos buenos, muchos malos. Momentos que sientes gravados a fuego en tu piel. Qué te dicen por qué te marchaste.

No atracaréis en puerto, faltaría más. Sería como gritar que queréis que os cuelguen. Escondéis el barco en un estuario, cerca del río Támesis, y desembarcáis. James deja a cargo de cuidar el navío a dos de sus hombres con más músculo que seso y, al resto, les da unas monedas de su propio bolsillo para mantenerlos contentos.

—En una semana partiremos— advierte con tono grave antes de salir de la nave.

* * *

Llegáis a Londres después de haber asaltado a un mercader solitario. Lily hizo las veces de doncella en peligro y, en menos de un parpadeo, tenía media docena de pistolas de mechas apuntándole.

Que se bajase del carro fue un mero formalismo.

Habéis decidido alojaros en una taberna a las afueras de la ciudad. Es un local de madera vieja y ambiente cargado. Nadie les ha preguntado el nombre y han pedido el pago por adelantado. Lily ha conseguido que os sirvan el desayuno tras una breve negociación.

Las habitaciones son grupales y en seguida Lily se deja caer en sobre una de las camas. Su cuerpo se hunde fácilmente en el colchón y ella sonríe como si estuviera en casa.

—¿Cómo pensamos hacerlo?— pregunta Peter sentándose también en una de las camas.

—Habrá que investigar— dices con tranquilidad— y ponernos en contacto con él. ¿Qué tal una carta?

James asiente. Lleva al pequeño Harry entre sus brazos y habla en voz baja.

—Y atarla, no quiero que se escape como la última vez. De Tortuga no iba a salir, pero si sale de aquí todo el viaje habrá sido para nada…

Remus baja un poco la cabeza. Aún está apoyado en la puerta, como si no quisiera entrar en la habitación, con la cabeza gacha. Desde que ha puesto los pies en tierra tiene mejor color.

—Veamos. Colagusano, tú ve a buscar algo para escribir la nota. Canuto, haz el favor de investigar un poco sobre su rutina, sus costumbres, piensa en un modo en el que podamos acceder a él.

—Yo quiero pasear por la ciudad— interviene Lily incorporándose ligeramente.

—Qué te acompañe Lunático— acepta James dejando al niño sobre una de las camas—. Yo me quedaré vigilándola.

Remus se aclara la garganta, un poco incómodo, y asiente.

—Claro.

Se siente culpable de que se le escapara, se le nota a la legua. Y se siente insultado de que James no confíe en él. Tú no puedes culparle, a fin de cuentas es Remus al que todo le parece moralmente malo.

Notas la mirada fija de Emmeline y te aclaras la garganta.

—Venga, elige una cama— murmuras mientras sacas una cuerda.

Parpadea. Señala la ventana más alejada de todas, junto a una de las pequeñas ventanas.

* * *

Conseguir información sobre el padre de Emmeline ha sido más fácil de lo que te pensabas. Deslizar un par de monedas a uno de sus sirvientes te ha servido para enterarte de que es viudo, no tiene más hijo que Emmeline. De que lleva a sus empleados con mano de hierro pero que, sin embargo, siempre ha sentido debilidad por su hija.

También de que todas las mañanas va a un club de caballeros a jugar a las cartas, pero que desde que desapareció su hija se pasa antes por la Iglesia para rezar. Que suele comer en casa. Y que, en unos días, tendréis la mejor oportunidad para hacer el intercambio: un baile.

Un baile, ni más ni menos, de máscaras. Y en la antigua mansión familiar de los Black.

Sientes un escalofrío al pensarlo. Qué enrevesada es la vida. El señor Vance tiene una invitación a uno de los lugares qué mejor conoces en el mundo. La que había sido tu casa en la niñez.

Porque sí, uno de los piratas más bravíos del Atlántico no era más que un niño de bien. Un niño de bien que se había escapado con sus mejores amigos al cumplir diecisiete años. Dos nobles, el hijo del médico y un hombre de Fe habían acabado convertidos en piratas.

Quizá te inquieta que te puedan descubrir. Y una parte de ti teme ver como todo el mundo ha seguido adelante a pesar de que te marcharas.

Pero la otra ve una oportunidad de volver a molestar a tu madre y de hacer un buen botín. Y no piensas desaprovechar la situación.

—En dos días— dice nada más entrar en la habitación. James está sentado en una de las camas, jugando con el niño—, una fiesta de disfraces. Será el lugar perfecto.

Emmeline te mira desde el fondo de la habitación. Va vestida como si fuera un marinero, con pantalones oscuros y una camisa maltrecha. El cabello le cae por todas partes, enredado y sucio. Casi no parece ella.

—Eso nos facilitará las cosas— asiente James.

* * *

_«Estimado padre._

_Estoy viva y en manos de unos comerciantes que me salvaron de morir ahogada. Son hombres valientes que han arriesgado su barco y su tripulación para traerme de vuelta a casa y, como honrados comerciantes que son, piensan que su travesía merece un pago. _

_Dejará tres cofres llenos de libras dentro del carro que le lleve a la fiesta en Casa de los Black. Despedirá al chófer y entrará, como si no pasara nada. Antes de que finalice la fiesta, si está todo en orden, nos reencontraremos. _

_Por favor, si aprecias mi seguridad, no habléis a nadie de esto. _

_Te quiere: _

_ Emmeline»._

Levanta la cabeza del segundo escrito y te lo entrega estirando mucho el brazo. Aceptas el pergamino y lo lees rápidamente.

—Ahora sí, ¿de verdad creías que nos engañarías?— asientes con tranquilidad. Revisas el escrito una segunda vez, buscando algún mensaje oculto, y al no verlo se lo pasas a James.

—Sois piratas— explica, roja de furia—, cualquiera diría que sabéis leer.

Levantas las cejas y bufas.

—Sois mujer— replicas aniñando la voz—, cualquiera diría que sabéis leer.

—Ahora tenemos que conseguir alguna invitación— interviene James, cerrando con cuidado al carta—. El anillo, Emmeline.

Alarga la mano, con la palma abierta hacia arriba. Ella saca con un movimiento rápido el anillo, un anillo dorado con una filigrana compleja que, si bien no llega a ser un sello, podría valer como prueba para demostrar la veracidad de la carta.

—Tendremos que conseguir alguna invitación. ¿Algún plan, Canuto?

Te miran, los dos. Por supuesto que tienes un plan, llevas pensando en él desde que te enteraste de que habría una fiesta. Pero…

—Iremos a ver a Druella.

Sonríes.

No tienes muy claro de cómo lo haréis, pero estás bastante seguro de que ella tendrá una. Y todo Londres sabe que su hija menor ha llegado a la ciudad con su marido y su bebé. Eso hace tres invitaciones en total.

Suficientes.


End file.
